Recuerdos de Amor
by Leara Ryddle
Summary: Hola, que pasa cuando a una joven le dan a decidir entre el amor de su vida y...


RECUERDOS DE AMOR.

Subo por las escaleras, alumbrada tan solo por el resplandor de una vela que ilumina mi cara, que desde hace tiempo no es capas de demostrar ningún sentimiento, ya que mi corazón esta tan confundido.

Observo el destello que emana de la llama y un pensamiento adentra en mi mente, un pensamiento que ha estado en mí y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo; tal vez, mañana, pueda volver a cruzarme con esos ojos color esmeralda e inundarme de inmediato de un sentimiento que nunca antes había conocido, como aquella otra vez...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-FLASH BACK -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Estábamos en el salón de historia de la magia con el profesor Flitwick, la única clase que compartía nuestra casa, Ravenclaw con Griffindor.

Flitwick.- para que entiendan mejor del tema, trabajaran en parejas.

Hannah mi mejor amiga la persona que más estimo por que siempre que la necesito esta ahí para apoyarme, mi confidente y compañera de aventuras, que siempre la encuentras con una sonrisa en la cara y en la que siempre encuentras una palabra de apoyo, hizo equipo con Susan quien también es mi amiga y la quiero, pero que la he conocido menos tiempo.

No tenía compañero de trabajo pero por lo visto Harry, que estaba sentado a mi lado pasaba por lo mismo, ya que su amiga Hermione había decidido hacer equipo con Ron, pero ni si quiera me dio tiempo para armarme de valor y pedirle que fuera mi compañero, por que él se acerco a mí y me lo pidió amablemente, al tenerlo enfrente y poder observar sus ojos tan cerca, mi corazón dio un vuelco; no puedo explicar lo que sentí, pero por un momento parecía que estaba en las nubes, como si todos mis problemas se hubieran acabado y solo existiera la felicidad, como si en ese momento hubiera podido volar y...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-END FLASH BACK -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

NO SÉ LO QUE SENTÍ, PERO TENGO QUE ARRANCARLO DE MI CORAZÓN, antes de que crezca y no puedo ocultarlo más.

Llego a la puerta y abro mi cuarto, esta oscuro y al mirar por la venta y ver llover solo puedo recordar todos los momentos de los que ha sido testigo esta habitación, algunos muy alegres...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-FLASH BACK -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Voy corriendo por los pasillos, ya no puedo esperar a llegar a la sala común y dejarme caer en uno de sus sillones para poder sacar toda la felicidad que cargo conmigo, no puedo creerlo¡lo vi! cuando pase por el salón del que salían los de Griffindor, él se me quedo viendo, nuestras miradas se fundieron por un instante que a mí me pareció tan largo y maravilloso que daría lo que fuera por volver a sentirlo.

Me encanta verlo caminar, con su pelo acomodado de una forma tan peculiar que lo hace ver tan guapo, tan interesante, con ese no sé qué que me encanta. Además, estoy casi segura que yo no le soy indiferente, por que cuando nos llegamos a cruzar él se me queda viendo, se sonroja, y después me sonríe, solo espero que mi afán por que sienta lo mismo que yo por él, no me haga ver cosas que en realidad no existen.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la sala común y entro Hannah, en sus ojos traía un brillo especial que nunca antes había percibido en ella.

Hannah.- Cho estoy tan feliz, es increíble lo maravillosa que se puede volver la vida en tan solo un instante- me dijo en lo que se recostaba en un sillón, frente de mí.

Cho.- ¿Cual es la razón de esa felicidad?

Hannah.- Pues, en realidad, no lo sé, pero creo que... estoy enamorada- me dijo sonrojándose.

Cho.- ¿Y... se puede saber de quién?

Hannah.- Nnno. Prefiero decírtelo hasta que este segura de lo que siento, pero tu también te ves muy contenta¿por qué?- me dijo con una mirada de curiosidad

Cho.- ¿Yo? Alegre, no.

Hannah.- Como que no, hoy te ves diferente, mas contenta de lo normal. Anda dímelo siempre me has contado todo.

Cho.- Bueno... es que también yo tengo un secreto, pero al igual que tu preferiría contártelo después-

Y entonces decidimos que las dos respetaríamos nuestro secreto, pero eso no iba a evitar que disfrutáramos ese momento de felicidad juntas, cada una con una ilusión diferente.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-END FLASH BACK -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

O por lo menos eso pensaba...

Volteo y mis ojos distinguen un libro que no recordaba haber leído, empiezo a hojearlo por inercia, mientras en mi mente vagan tantos pensamientos, veo siluetas en la calle y al tratar de ver mas de cerca por la ventana el libro cae de mis manos, despierto de mí transe y cuando trato de levantarlo resbala de sus hojas una rosa y entonces un recuerdo llega a mi...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-FLASH BACK -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Caminaba sin un rumbo fijo por los pasillos de Hogwarts, escucho que alguien viene corriendo tras de mi pero no le presto ninguna atención, entonces grita mi nombre, por un momento no reacciono, pero al escucharlo de nuevo me detengo, pero no hace falta que volteé para ver quien es la persona que me llama por que una voz igual no podría haber en todo el mundo, un sonido que al filtrarse en mis oídos me paraliza, y me pone tan nerviosa que apenas puedo mantenerme en pie y necesito controlarme cuando él se dirige a mí.

Al voltearme me encuentro con la única persona que deseaba mas que a nadie ver

Harry.- Que bueno que te encuentro.

Cho.- ¿Qué pasa?.

Harry.-. Nada, es que... quería darte algo.

Al oír esto una combinación de nerviosismo y curiosidad despertó en mi.

Cho.- ¿Darme algo?

Harry.- Si, bueno, es que te traje esto – cuando terminó de decírmelo sacó de detrás de su espalda una rosa que, al verla sentí como si me estuviera derritiendo por dentro, - ten, es que iba caminando por el jardín y cuando descubrí esta flor me acorde de ti, y creí que podría ser un buen pretexto par decirte que, no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza y... quisiera saber si quieres ir a algún lado con migo.

Al escuchar esto mi corazón brincó de alegría, latiendo tan fuerte que calló mi respuesta, permitiéndome solamente asentir sonrojada.

Harry.- El sábado que viene podemos ir de picnic, solo tengo que pedirle algunas cosas a los gemelos Weasley y todo esta arreglado.

Cho.- Si, me parece bien.

Harry.- Bueno y... mientras¿quieres ir afuera a platicar un rato?

Cho.- Vamos.

Esa tarde fue la mas mágica de toda mi vida después de un rato de platicar de todos los temas posibles, empezamos a bromear y a jugar, fue maravilloso, y después de esta tarde solo me quedaba un deseo...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-END FLASH BACK-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Quería platicárselo a la persona que siempre había compartido mis experiencias, pero al llegar a mi sala común encontré a Hannah con una cara un poco decepcionada y triste- dije regresando de mi estado.

Fueron tan hermosos esos momentos, pero con tan solo recordarlos las lagrimas de confusión empiezan a crearse en mis ojos, es tan duro cuando la vida te da a elegir...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-FLASH BACK -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Después de un sábado sorprendente al lado de él, me sentía en las nubes y como ya era tarde, me dirigí a mi recamara para tratar de volver a recordar todos los momentos que había vivido, pero al entrar a mi cuarto, y ver tendida a mi amiga en la cama llorando, todos esos recuerdos se desvanecieron de mi mente, quedándome tan sólo la preocupación por saber que era lo que le pasaba a mi amiga.

¿Qué tienes?- le pregunte abrazándola y tratando de secar sus lagrimas con mis manos

Hannah.- Cho... no puedo creerlo... cuando termine con todos mis deberes decidí salir a buscarte por que ya era muy tarde y no sabia a donde habías ido y después de recorrer todo el castillo fui al jardín pero antes de poder buscarte vi al chavo que me gusta con otra, sentí un dolor inimagineble y solo pude echar a correr, ni siquiera pude ver su cara- me dijo refugiándose en mí

Cho.- Pero no debes llorar por eso, por que no puedes estar completamente segura, mmm... a lo mejor, solo era una amiga, o estaban platicando, o.. que sé yo, puede haber un millón de explicaciones.

Hannah.- Pero es que lo quiero tanto que no soporto verlo con alguien más.

Cho.- Tranquila no te puedes poner celosa por todo lo que haga.

Hannah.- Tienes razón a lo mejor son solo delirios míos - me dijo calmándose un poco.

Esa noche solo estuvimos planeando algo para llamar la atención del chavo que le gustaba a mi amiga. Y decidimos que, como se aproximaba la excursión a Hogsmeade debería invitarlo a ir con ella; después de esto me recosté y esa noche solo soñé con los hermosos momentos que había vivido con Harry.

Al día siguiente me levante tan emocionada por que probablemente lo vería a la hora del desayuno y tal vez podría platicar con él, Hannah tan bien se levanto contenta ya que había comprendido que había hecho una tormenta en un vaso de agua. En el comedor no lo encontré, y después de media semana de no hablar con él comenzaba a preocuparme, acaso había dicho algo que le molesto, no me había portado como esperaba, después de todo no había dicho que le gustara, solo que no me podía sacar de su cabeza, pero eso no significaba nada.

Mi preocupación no duro mucho ya que, el jueves después de terminar todos mis deberes, decidí salir un rato de la sala común para poder pensar un rato a solas y en uno de los pasillos, el cual no recuerdo bien en este momento, estaba Harry tratando de mantener un momento quieto a Peeves, pero cuando me vio, decidió mejor dejar que siguiera haciendo sus tradicionales destrozos e ir a platicar conmigo.

Harry.- Hola.

Cho.- Hola

Harry.- ¿cómo estas?

Cho.- ¿bien y tú?

Harry.- bien, bueno... este... quería preguntarte siiii... ¿quieres salir conmigo en la próxima excursión a Hogsmeade a tomar algo?

Esta invitación me emocionó, pero provocó que me sonrojara, ante esta reacción Harry sonrió

Cho.- claro- dije dibujando una sonrisa en mis labios.

Después de esto dimos una vuelta al colegio y me acompañó hasta el pasadizo que conduce a mi casa.

No lo puedo creer, creo que entre más converso con él me doy cuenta que es mas atractivo y me enamora cada vez más, al escucharlo me doy cuenta de todo lo que ha sufrido, y sin embargo conserva la esperanza y felicidad; es tan valiente y cuando habla de sus amigos, he llegado a pensar que daría hasta su vida por protegerlos.

Al llegar a mi cuarto me encontré con mi amiga y empezamos a charlar:

Hannah.- Cho estoy preocupada. Por mas que le he insinuado que me gustaría que me invitara a Hogsmeade no logro nada - me dijo con un tono lleno de tristeza, confusión e inquietud.

Cho.- pues tenemos que tomar las riendas de este conflicto y si él no entiende lo que tratas de decirle con indirectas, tendrás que ser tú quien se lo pida, porque yo creo que no te lo dicho simplemente por que no tiene el suficiente valor, pero tú no te puedes quedar esperando hasta que el niño se arme de valor- me alegra que Harry ya me pidió que fuera con él, por que si no, no sabría que hacer.

Hannah.- tienes razón mañana a la primera oportunidad se lo voy a decir.

Cho.- por cierto ya me vas a decir ¿de quién se trata?

Hannah.- que te parece si mañana después de que se lo pida te lo digo, pero con una condición.

¿Cuál?- le pregunté algo nerviosa pero alegre, por fin mañana podremos revelar nuestros corazones y otra vez no tendremos secretos entre nosotras.

Que mañana tú también me confieses quien es el chico que te gusta.- me dijo sonriéndome.

Esta bien es un trato, mañana ambas descubriremos nuestro secreto.- Dije terminando con la charla y preparándonos para dormir.

Al día siguiente amanecimos muy contentas, aunque Hannah nerviosa por lo que en cualquier momento tenia que hacer al encontrarse con su amor.

Desde ese momento decidimos separarnos para que ninguna de las dos viera de quien se trataba nuestro secreto, así que yo me fui con Anthony

Goldstein y ella se fue con Susan. Quedamos de vernos terminando las clases en nuestro cuarto para saber lo que había pasada.

Para la clase de pociones olvidé unos materiales, por lo que decidí mejor no entrar a la clase de Astronomía, que impartía la profesora Sinistra, para ir a mi cuarto a buscar mis cosas, aunque tuviera que voltear todo de cabeza para encontrarlos (que era lo más probable).

Estaba buscando mis cosas, ya llevaba cerca de media hora de buscarlos y aún no podía encontrarlos, la desesperación ya se estaba adueñando de mí, cuando alguien entro y azotó la puerta, lo que provocó que del susto casi se me saliera el corazón, voltee con ganas de golpear al culpable, pero cuando vi a la persona, sentí un hueco en el estómago por la aflicción que sentí al observar como se desasía en llanto.

¿Qué fue lo que paso¿por qué estas así? – Le pregunte inmediatamente a Hannah, mi preocupación era tan evidente como su desgracia, sus ojos habían perdido su brillo y se veían tan opacos con ese velo cristalino que cubría sus ojos.

Chooo... - me dijo corriendo a refugiares entre mis brazos.

¿Qué te paso¿qué te hicieron?—Le pregunte tan asustada y nerviosa, no sabia que hacer y la impotencia la sentía, tenia que hacer algo para que se calmara pero no sabía que.

Ella solo empezó a llorar con mas fuerza, entonces solo respondió – Es que, como quedamos, fui a pedírselo, y entonces solo me respondió que tenia una cita con otra chava, que estaba ocupado y no podía -

¿Queeeeeeeé¿Cómo puede ser capaz de despresiarte? Dime quien es, tengo que hacer algo, no puede hacerle esto a mi amiga - le dije

NO, déjalo, tal vez con esto aprenda que no hay nadie destinado para mí- me dijo entre sollozos- además, Harry no tiene la culpa, él no sabia nada, y aunque lo supiera eso no puede arreglar nada-

¿QUÉ! No lo podía creerlo, no se podía tratar del mismo chavo, del que yo estaba perdidamente enamorada.

¿Harry? – solo pude preguntar por reacción, por que mi mente aún no podía asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar, no era posible que ambas nos fijáramos en el mismo chico, sólo pude sentir como todas y cada una de mis ilusiones se destrozaban por completo, como si mi corazón hubiera dejado de latir, ya que la única razón que tenia para seguir funcionando se me había marchado tan lejos, con tan solo unas palabras, empecé a sentir como las lágrimas se empezaban a concebir en mis ojos marcando caminos de dolor en mis mejillas.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-END FLASH BACK/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Hola soy Leara Ryddle, este es mi primer fic espero que les guste.

Dejen reviews, para saber que piensan


End file.
